


Daddy's Littlest Princess

by Teamnoncanon



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Alex is a princess, Alex is like 5'5 in this fic, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Do not read in public, Don't ask me why, I'll tell you why, If you do, M/M, PWP without Porn, Panties, Take warning, daddy dom, good for you, my friend robbie has a thing for height difference, or do, this fic is for her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teamnoncanon/pseuds/Teamnoncanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Jack have been together for years and when they're home from tour they spice their sex life up in a very specific way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Littlest Princess

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Robbie has 5 passions in the world  
> Jalex  
> Twink Alex  
> Panties  
> Daddy kinks  
> Height differences
> 
> I wrote this for her. It's basically just porn. Good luck.

Alex loved his job. He loved being on tour and he loved singing to fans every night. Of course he did. It was his dream. But being at home was such a treat for him. It was were he and Jack got to be themselves and play. They couldn’t play while on tour because it’d be far too awkward if the guys found out.

They’d been home about a week when Jack decided to visit his parents for the day. He was gone before Alex even woke up, which wasn’t strange since Alex often slept till 1 or 2 while home. When alex finally awoke, he was greeted by a text on his phone from Jack.

> ‘Good afternoon princess, went to see my parents. Vacuum the house and have dinner ready for me when I get home. Oh, and be wearing my favorite outfit. xxx’

Alex’s heart started to race a bit, the outfit meant that they would play today. God he loved when they played. He quickly typed a reply, easily slipping into the mind set.

> ‘Yes daddy. xxx’

Alex jumped out of bed and raced to the bathroom to clean up. He had to shave everything. He’d trimmed when they got home though, so it wasn’t quite as much of a mess as it could be. He had to be quick though, only 3 hours to have everything done and be dressed.

Alex carefully shaves every hair from his eyebrows down. Daddy loves his princess smooth. He washes everything extra carefully, knowing Daddy was particular about where he put his mouth. Once he was done in the shower and with his hair, he skipped out to their closet to get out the outfit. It was so gorgeous. He absolutely loved it.

Alex gently sets it out on their bed after making it good and perfect. He knew he would be punished if Daddy came home to a messy bed. The outfit was a gorgeous baby pink lace garterbelt and panties set with matching thigh highs. There was even a little princess plug to match.

Alex knew better than to put the outfit on right away since he had so much cleaning and cooking to do first. So he grabbed just the princess plug and pushed it into position. Knowing Daddy expected it, he bent over and took a picture of the baby pink jewel sitting between his cheeks. He sent it to Jack without a caption. He received a response in seconds.

> ‘Looks so good princess, see you at dinner. xxx’

Alex beams and pulls on boxers. He then raced downstairs to start vacuuming. Luckily they had a hardwood dining room, so he only had to vacuum the living room and upstairs. His heart started racing again when he got finished and saw how little time was left.

Alex races to the kitchen to start dinner. Thankfully Jack was easy to cook for. He made steak and potatoes, putting the steak in the oven to cook while he ran upstairs to get dressed. He took a few deep breathes when he saw the outfit again, gently running his fingertips along the fabric. He glanced at the clock again and began dressing. He took his time with the articles of clothing, loving the way the lace felt against his bare skin.

Alex hadn’t been into any of this until a few years ago, it had been Jack and Alex’s second anniversary and they’d decided to have a weekend in bed. After fucking a few times, Jack mentioned maybe watching a porn too. Alex agreed and that’s how they found themselves watching some random Daddy porno that Jack had in his collection. Alex didn’t ask why he had it, just watched with him.

About half way through the porno, Alex had decided to take action and to straddle Jack’s thigh. He rode Jack’s thigh just like the guy in the porno did and leaned in to whisper ‘Daddy’ in Jack’s ear. Jack had lost it and flipped them over, giving Alex the best sex of the weekend. From then on it slowly grew from Alex randomly moaning Daddy to be fucked harder to what it was today.

When Alex had all three articles of clothing on and all of the garter clips attached, he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked adorable but not adorable enough to be a princess. He went over to his special drawer and got out eyeliner and a long pink ribbon.

The ribbon was tied in a bow around Alex’s neck and his eyeliner was done faintly. Jack didn’t like when it was too gaudy, but faint was sexy. He took a few steps back to reassess himself and determined he was adorable enough for Jack.

Alex skipped downstairs just as the oven timer went off. He flipped the steaks and set the timer again. He then started setting the table, going all out. He even used candles. He bounced on his feet as he looked at the clock. The food would be done 3 minutes early, which would be perfect. He could have it plated just in time for Jack to walk in the door.

Jack got home early, but as was tradition, he waited in the driveway until exactly 5 o’clock. He walked into the front door, completely ready for tonight. “Princess, I’m home.” He calls, walking to the kitchen.

Alex was ready at 5. He stood next to the kitchen table, hands behind his back to keep his front uncovered. He looks up when he hears Jack’s voice. “Daddy!” He squeals, running to Jack. He wraps his arms around Jack’s neck and presses against him, leaning up on his tippy toes to kiss Jack’s shoulder. “I missed you so so sooooooooooo much!” He says happily.

Jack grins, wrapping his arms around Alex’s tiny waist. He lifts him up a bit and still has to lean down quite far to properly kiss Alex. He gives him a single soft kiss. “Daddy missed you too, baby boy.”

Alex beams at that. He kisses Jack’s chin. “Daddy I made you steak for dinner, just how you like it!” He says, hoping to be praised.

Jack sets him back on the ground and looks at the table. He smirks when he only sees one place setting. He was in for a real treat. “It looks so good, baby boy. Show me to my seat.” He smiles.

Alex giggles happily, taking Jack’s hand in both of his and pulling him over to the table. He eagerly pulls out the chair for Jack, who sits down with his knees spread. He then takes his place under the table, between Jack’s knees. He nuzzles Jack’s crotch, looking up at him lovingly. He was so blissed out while he was Jack’s princess. Sometimes it got to the point where he felt like he was floating.

Jack smiles down at him, running his fingers through Alex’s hair before he went about cutting his steak. It was perfectly done to his specifications, Alex wouldn’t be punished.

Alex could see Jack was pleased with the steak. While Jack ate, Alex kissed and nuzzled Jack through his jeans, getting him hard. Once he was hard, Alex undid Jack’s fly and carefully removed his cock. It was so beautiful, he couldn’t help but drool a bit.

Jack looks down at him, pleased. He takes a small cube of steak between his fingers and offered it Alex as a reward.

Alex sucks it out of his fingers and chews slowly, savoring the small treat. He mewls quietly before he leans in to kiss Jack’s base. He closes his eyes and kisses from base to tip. He loved worshipping Daddy’s cock. It was so rewarding. He gathers saliva in his mouth and takes the head into his mouth. He sucks softly, his tongue working this slit.

Jack holds back a moan and reaches down with his non-dominant hand to tangle it in Alex’s hair at the back of his head. He then pushes Alex’s head all the way down to the base, forcing himself into Alex’s petite throat.

Alex chokes as it goes down, but he recovers quickly, only slipping further into bliss. He was approaching the floating feeling as Jack took over. His hair was pulled back, guiding his head up. He catches his breath just as Jack pushes him back down.

Jack continued to eat as he fucked Alex’s throat, refraining from moaning. It rewarded Alex far too much. He continued to eat and fuck Alex’s throat until he was finished eating. He pulls Alex’s head off of his cock completely, being particularly rough because he knew just how much Alex loved it.

“Up and bent over the table. You better hope you made my cock wet enough, baby boy.” Jack says gruffly, watching in pleasure as Alex scrambled out from under the table and bent over the table. He had to go on his tip toes to properly lay on the table, which Jack loved.

Jack stood up and rounded the table, running his fingers down Alex’s spine, listening to him whimper in pleasure.

“Please daddy. Fuck me hard.” Alex whimpers, his voice soft and pleading.

Jack grins at that, grabbing Alex’s ass with both hands.He pushes the panties to one side as spreads Alex’s cheeks to get a good look at the princess plug before leaning down and removing it with his teeth. He spits it out onto the table and laps at Alex’s hole. He didn’t do so for long, only enough to get the rim wet.

Alex’s legs trembled as his hole was tongued, he grabs the other side of the table tightly so he didn’t fall. “Please, Daddy, please.”

Jack stands up straight. He grabs a hip with one hand and moves the panties to the side with the other, before pressing his blunt head against Alex’s mostly unstretched hole. He pushes in slowly, closing his eyes in pleasure. “So tight, princess.” He moans softly.

Alex has no time to adjust before he’s being pounded into. Jack’s cock was huge, but that was part of the fun. He got off on the burn of being fucked raw. He whimpered and mewled and begged for his daddy to fuck him even harder.

Jack took every word to heart and fucked him until the table shook. He grabbed Alex’s hair to pull him back tight against his cock, driving himself deeper.

Alex cries out, cumming in his pretty pink panties. Daddy would be so pissed.

Jack was too close to the edge to care in that moment, speeding up just enough to push himself over the edge. He buries his cock deep inside of Alex. “Such a good baby boy, taking all of Daddy’s cum in your little boy pussy.”

Alex moans as he’s filled, his cock taking interest again. He blushes, waiting for Jack’s punishment.

Jack grabs the princess plug and as he removes his cock from Alex’s ass, he presses the plug back in. “Stand and turn around.” He orders, stepping back. He carefully tucks himself back into his boxers and jeans.

Alex’s shoulders sag in defeat as he does as he’s told, turning around to show off the large cum stain in the front of the panties.

Jack tisks. “Such a naughty princess, cumming without permission. Because of that you’re aren’t going to cum again tonight.” He says, walking towards the stairs. “Clean the kitchen and come upstairs.”

Jack walks upstairs and strips out of his clothes. He digs in their fun drawer to get out an elastic cock ring. He grabs lube and lays against the headboard of their bed. He sets the cock ring on his thigh and the lube next to his knee.

Alex races around the kitchen cleaning up. He’s never been so thankful that they had a dishwasher in his life. Once the kitchen was clean and the doors were locked he made his way upstairs. He walked to the center of their bedroom and waited patiently for instructions.

“Strip and sit in Daddy’s lap.” Jack says, stroking his cock back to fullness. He watched with hawk eyes as Alex stripped out of the lingerie, taking special care of each piece.

Alex then crawled into bed and stopped when he saw the cock ring sitting on Jack’s knee. He nodded and took it, rolling it down his cock, ashamed of himself.

Jack pats his thighs. “In my lap, now.” He says, stricter. Alex scrambles into his lap, straddling his thighs. “Lube my cock and ride it. Show daddy that you’re actually a good boy.”

Alex nods eagerly and grabs the lube. He coats Jack’s cock quickly and removes the plug again. He sinks down Jack’s cock, taking a second long break when he bottoms out before he starts doing dirty circles with his hips. He bites his lips and looks up at Jack through his lashes. He grips Jack’s shoulders as leverage.

Jack moans, grabbing Alex’s hips to pulling him down on his cock harder. His head drops back against the headboard.

Alex works harder with every moan, feeling his orgasm building even though he wouldn’t be able to experience it.

Jack could feel his cum still inside of Alex, which was even hotter. He began thrusting up into Alex in time with his hips.

“Please daddy, fill me with your cum, breed me.” Alex pleads, using his best baby voice. It got Jack off every time.

And it worked again. Jack slammed him down onto his hips hard and filled Alex yet again with another load.

Alex whimpers, needing desperately to cum, but he knew that was his punishment.

Jack takes a minute to catch his breath before pulling Alex up and off of his cock. He re-plugs Alex before any cum can escape. He scoots down the bed and pulls Alex into his arms. “You’re such a good little princess. My baby boy. I love you so much Lexy.” He coos.

Alex giggles happily, nuzzling against him. He loved Jack with all his heart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comment and kudos appreciated!


End file.
